


The One I Remember

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dementia, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Old Age, You have got to see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: I'm in an unfamiliar room.





	The One I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July drarry discord drabble challenge. The prompt was: "You have got to see this"
> 
> \---
> 
> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  
> 

I’m in an unfamiliar room. It’s bright and clean, but it has nothing of the luxury I am used to at home. There’s no House Elves when I call for them. Mother and Father don’t respond to my cries either. Instead, witches and wizards in practical uniforms enter my room.  
“Settle down, Mister Malfoy,” they tell me. “Your son will be here soon.”  
I sit down on the uncomfortable chair they have bolted to the floor for some reason. I feel anxious. What son? Surely they must be mistaken.  
When the door opens again, a young man who looks like me enters. So it must be true, then. I grip the armrests of my chair and try to look calm. Inside, I am screaming. Why don’t I remember my son?  
He looks sad as he regards me. Resigned.  
“Hello Father,” he says gently, and his voice soothes me somewhat. Right. I’m a Father, and this is my Son. I remember I’m proud of him, even if I don’t remember his name. I smile at him. I want to ask him about-  
“You have got to see this,” he says, and he hands me a book. A book I recognise. There are pictures in it, and articles. My heart jumps, but it crashes down again when I set eyes on the final picture.  
It’s Potter, getting married to the Weasley wench. Him I remember. He forgot about me.


End file.
